Moon Cry
by Nagone
Summary: Only the moon could attest to the love of two wolves. (Sword and Mist)


**Moon Cry**

A Wu and Zhen Fanfiction

Sword and Mist

By Nagone

* * *

**Summary:** This is our secret that only the moon can behold.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** M

**Warnings: **Anal sex, cursing, homosexuality

* * *

The moon sat fat and round in the sky. Stars peppered the indigo expanse, twinkling like miniature blossoms.

Beneath the sky, under the open air, stood two males, muscular, stocky and strong. One had hair as fair as snow, coupled with a creamy complexion and haunting grey eyes. Juxtaposed was a male with long, stringy black locks, dark brown eyes, and skin tanned by the sun.

From the outside, it looked as if there were going to spar. Their stances were strong, weapons on their backs, sheathed.

_Sigh._

Their bodies lurched forward and they broke out into quick runs, bodies flying at each other until-

"Zhen."

They collided, lips calling on one another's. "Zhen," the white haired male crooned, hands winding through Zhen's black hair. He tugged and it fell from its ponytail, tumbling down his back in thick waves. "Zhen," he said again, lips hungry for his opposite's mouth. His whole body felt alive, hungry for Zhen's hands.

"Good evening Wu," Zhen said, chuckling. He wound a hand through Wu's white hair, tugging hard, forcing Wu's head to bend back.

Zhen brought his mouth down to Wu's creamy neck, baring sharp canines and a wiggling tongue. Sensually, he sucked, alternating between biting and licking, steadily making Wu's knees shake.

Zhen quickly pushed Wu to the ground, yanking at his clothing. Wu quickly helped, and soon, each male was nude, clothes tossed to the side, resting in the tall, shifting grass. "Hurry," Zhen panted. Wu chuckled and nodded, shifting beneath his lover.

Wu's mouth was hot around Zhen's erection, a moist, warm cavern that fit his girth and length perfectly. Zhen's hips bucked, and Wu felt him slide deeper down his throat. He closed his eyes, inhaling the musky scent of Zhen's crotch, and gasped as Zhen thrust hard, eyes screwed shut in concentration.

Soon Zhen withdrew, and Wu gasped, saliva dribbling down his chest. "Turn over," Zhen ordered, and Wu turned onto his belly, hips high in the air.

Quickly, Zhen forced himself in, sliding his cock in deep within Wu's anus. Wu groaned, pain burning through his backside. "Easy! Easy!"

Zhen paused, wrapping an arm around Wu's midsection. "Sorry, sorry," he replied. "Just a bit eager." Wu rolled his eyes, making Zhen's chest rumbled with earnest laughter.

"You… You can move now," Wu stated.

"Good!" Zhen eagerly responded, and he pulled out, before snapping his hips again.

The pain melted into fierce pleasure, and Wu felt his entire body seize, muscles alive with tension. Zhen's guiding hand pushed him down, and he felt his chest meet the cool earth, face flush with the ground. His entire body shifted back and forth with Zhen's thrusts, and his tongue lolled from his mouth, face melted into an expression of pleasure.

Soon, Zhen's testicles began to tighten, and he stopped, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. "Not yet, my wolf. Not yet…"

Quickly, they turned over, and Zhen lay in the grass, Wu positioned above him much like the first time they made love. In the moonlight, his hair seemed luminous, as did his entire form, making him look ethereal. "Wu," Zhen murmured, taking Wu's hand. They smiled gently at each other and then began again.

Wu's voice rose up, and he howled at the moon, Zhen's hips slamming into his own. His cock bounced, balls hard with his load, and he forced himself to spread wider, body insatiable. Zhen's hips snapped up harder, and he grunted with both effort and arousal, dark eyes hazy with pleasure. "Now, my wolf," Zhen managed, head lolling back. Wu nodded, placing his hand on his own member.

Within five strokes, both men were howling, heads throw back to the fat, white orb above, voices climbing the sky through the night. Wu's semen spurted across Zhen's chest, stark white on his tanned chest. Zhen grunted and he shifted, pushing Wu to the ground, cock limp from exertion.

"That was good," Zhen chuckled, relaxing into the soft grass. He sighed, watching as Wu cleaned himself off.

"…Would you like me to?" Wu chanced, eyes cast down and away from Zhen's calm gaze. His cheeks were bright red as he waved another cloth. Zhen nodded, crossing his arms beneath his head, allowing Wu to clean him off.

As they lay beneath the stars, sweaty bodies scented with their love making, Wu turned to Zhen. He pressed a hand to his heart, laying his head in the crook of Zhen's arm. "I love you," he whispered, sniffing at Zhen. The sharp tang of cinnamon comforted him, soothing his spirits.0

Zhen smiled, wrapping protective arms around his lover. "I love you too."


End file.
